User talk:Toughpigs
Intro text Hi, Laurence: Well, as you can see, we've got a vote going about the Main Page redesign. I'm really glad that you brought it up -- I think we're going to end up with a better looking page. You definitely struck a chord with people about how plain the current page looks, and it's going to get changed. I think you're striking out with the changes to the intro paragraph, though. You've talked about it a few times, and you're just not getting any traction on the idea. You brought it up a week ago on Talk:Main Page -- the only people who responded were me and Peter, and we didn't agree with you. Nobody else seems to be enthused about it. It seems like people are pretty satisfied with that text the way it is. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:50, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm glad to have helped - I view the success and improvement of all wikicities as being an important goal. :-) :As for the text, you may well be right - we'll see! I think that the text I've used is clearer than the original, and that if it's something that is going to be read once and then ignored then it should be as short as possible to avoid wasting space for the rest of the page. I consider the FAQ (which can be as long as it likes) to be the true introduction - the intro text is essentially just there to make sure that they read that page. :If people do end up saying something like "I like the layout/colours, I just want different text" then I'm sure that would work out. Nothing need ever be final on a wiki! Laurence ''-- 20:08, 22 March 2006 (UTC)'' Me and My Stupid Ideas Why'd you have to go and pressure me to nominate something right away? I just created Main Page 1 color blue (based off the talk box color), which I'm a bigger fan of than Main Page 1 color off-white, but I've gone ahead and used my turn up. Oh, irony.--Pantalones 17:14, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Book Club Your forum needs a book club. Stat. Also, you never got the Bunny Picnic discussions up on your site. Don't think I didn't notice.--Pantalones 17:14, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Name That Puppet Danny, Can you make the Name That Puppet page a main fixture on the main page? --Warrick 14:52, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh, that's a good idea. Images Wanted needs a home too. I'll try something, and see what people think. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:23, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, y'know what? Let me wait on that too until the redesign has been voted on. I don't want to mess with the Main Page while it's still an open question. Don't let me forget, though, okay? -- Danny''Toughpigs 15:25, 22 March 2006 (UTC)'' :::I definetely will not! A nice little box with the two in would be quaint --Warrick 15:38, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::::We could also think about putting it on the navigation bar on the left. "Things you can do" doesn't seem to be attracting much attention," so maybe we could put Images Wanted and Name That Puppet in its place... -- Danny Toughpigs 16:44, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Japanese merchandise pictures I have found pictures of some of the Japanese Sesame Street merchandise that I have posted. I was wondering if it is possible to post the pictures or not(found them on other sites). MasterYoshi 13:29, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead! It'll be great to see them. -- Danny Toughpigs 13:57, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Balls! I laughed out loud at the new Characters Whose Names Sound a Bit Rude image. --Andrew, Aleal 02:35, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :I might also point out that Elmo Has Two, but I don't want to rub it in. So to speak. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:39, 22 March 2006 (UTC) User:150.148.0.27 Was it really necessary to block this user that quickly? All he tried to do was post a transcript of that 39 Stairs sketch, which isn't necesarily nonsense -- BradFraggle did it on the First and Last page and the 1839 page. I personally don't think transcripts are something that belong on a site like this, but going by this new set of rules we've been establishing, it seems a little unfair of you to block said anonymous user after that one harmless edit.--MuppetVJ 01:59, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :I have a highly-trained spidey sense in these matters, which says that that person will be trouble. But I know that's hard for other people to trust, so I'll unblock him, and you can see for yourself. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:24, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for adding me to the Community Portal page. I'm having great fun so far. Andrew Lenahan - Starblind 17:28, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :You're welcome! I'm glad you're here, and having fun. Here's a little Muppet Wiki tip, cause I know this is different on other wikis. Here, we put new talk messages at the top of the page, so people see the new message as soon as they come to the page. The wiki software doesn't agree with us, but the wiki software can be a chucklehead sometimes. So there you have it. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:32, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Dammit ... ... you beat me to it! (undoing the work of the spammer that is) ... Good job. :) --MuppetVJ 04:17, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I happened to hit Recent changes about two seconds after he vandalized the Main Page, so I hit rollback. The graffiti didn't even last a whole minute. I'm really mystified by wiki vandals; it's like the smallest amount of damage you could ever do to something. Why bother? -- Danny Toughpigs 05:06, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *User Talk Archives Concerns about short time periods and voting vs. consensus I have concerns about both the length of time for nominations/voting and the prohibition against continued discussion. I understand (quite well, from personal experience on other wikis :-) that you're probably in every few hours, and you want to see quick results. However, for whatever reason, some contributors may only be able to visit once a day, or once every other day. This effectively excludes them from participating in such activities, or from thinking about it for more than a minute or so if they do try to. We saw an example of this just a few hours ago when a contributor felt rushed into contributing and was therefore not able to submit the option they eventually felt was superior. Voting is evil, too, especially when the vote is all you have, because people are going to want to say more than "yes" or "no" and if they can't, they're probably going to be unhappy with the result (right now they can't even say "I like both of these", which is a perfectly reasonable point of view). Ultimately consensus makes the best pages - I think this vote will force people to choose between three options that vary in various ways, none of which they think is ideal. Obviously, this is how things are for this vote, and it's important to see how well it works before judging it. However, I would suggest asking people afterwards how they felt about the process and what they would like to change, if anything. And yes, I might have brought these concerns up during the discussion about voting, but I was busy at work and did not have the time to look in, which really just goes to show the point. :-) --Laurence ''-- 20:47, 22 March 2006 (UTC)''